Anniversary Treat
by its-like-a-story-of-love
Summary: Killian and Emma have been together for a year, and are celebrating with fine dining and one hell of a dessert.
**_A/N: To the queen of smut, Michelle (totheendoftheworldortime). I can only hope to half as good as you, love. Seriously NSFW, ya'll._**

Anniversary Treat

They had been together for an entire year, and had faced more obstacles than seemingly any couple ever had: going back in time; multiple Dark Ones (as well as being Dark Ones themselves); death; resurrection. Their partnership had never been easy, but throughout all that life—and the afterlife—had dealt them, they always made it back to one another. Tonight was definitely a night to celebrate.

Emma sat at the vanity in her bathroom, applying eyeliner to her waterline. She had taken to borrowing Killian's from time to time, because she noticed how much longer his stayed on him. As a nod to their very first date, she wore the same pale pink, shimmery dress with the angled-capped sleeves and the same high ponytail, but what she wore a little something special underneath for Killian. Emma had used her magic and fashioned one of his old black vests into a tight bustier—complete with gold buttons—and capped off the look with one of her favorite black g-strings. She was going to end this night off with a bang, in more ways than one.

Putting the finishing touches on her lips, she was about to get up from her vanity chair when she heard a voice behind her.

"Almost ready, love? The reservation is at 7:00 sharp."

She looked over her shoulder to answer back, and her answer died on her lips. Killian stood there in the entrance to their bathroom dressed in a black collared shirt, and a new vest, this one black and purple with a paisley pattern. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"You look…"

"I know," he quipped, continuing their date night tradition. "And you, my love, look stunning as always. This dress has always been a favorite of mine."

"And why is that?"

"Because when I first saw it, it was because you wanted to go out with me."

"You sure do know how to make a lady feel wanted." Killian approached her at her seat, and held out his hand, allowing her to take it so that she could get up from her seat easier. As she adjusted herself, he lifted her hand to his lips, leaving a soft kiss on her hand. His kisses—no matter where he placed them—always managed to leave her breathless.

"It's my duty to please you."

Emma's cheeks flushed slightly with color at his flowery word. "So, Captain, where are we going this evening?"

Standing proudly, holding out his elbow for his lady to hold, he answered, "It's a surprise."

"Well, by all means, lead the way." Emma's nude pumps clicked against the tile of the bathroom floor, as she was lead out of the room. Before they got to their bedroom door, he stopped their progress.

"Hold on, Swan. This is necessary." Killian reached into his pocket and removed a black blindfold. She stood there, rolling her eyes, but he insisted. "I told you it was a surprise and I will not take your insubordination."

"Oh, alright." Emma huffed as she snatched the blindfold from Killian's hand and roughly placed it around her head. Killian watched as she tightened underneath her ponytail, and he even made sure it covered her eyes completely. "Satisfied?" Emma grumbled.

"As long as you don't peek, I will be. Now, I will escort you down the stairs. Go as slow as you need; there is no rush." Emma clutched onto Killian's arm as the made their way down their carpet-padded stairs. Emma carefully tackled each step, stumbling only twice, and both times she had Killian to help right herself. She finally heard her heel click against the wooden floor as they reached the bottom of the staircase. He then led her away from the front door and to their kitchen. She was confused, but still didn't question their change in direction. Only a few seconds later, he dropped her arm.

"You can remove the blindfold now, Swan."

Untying it from the back so that she didn't ruin her hair, she allowed the opaque fabric to fall, and as her eyes adjusted to the dining room lighting, she gasped. Killian had set the table for two with her mother's best china. Glasses of chardonnay were already poured, and a gorgeous plate of salmon, asparagus and roasted potatoes adorned the expensive dining set. A silver candelabrum served as the centerpiece—its candles already lit—leaving their table cast in soft lighting. And at her side of the table next to her flatware lay a single, long-stemmed red rose, just like the one he gave her on their first date. Emma had difficulty holding back tears.

"Killian…it's beautiful."

"Nothing is as beautiful as you, love, but I am happy that dinner is to your liking. Please, allow me to escort you to your seat." Ever the gentleman, Killian pulled out Emma's chair, and pushed it in for her as she took her folded napkin and placed it in her lap.

Emma inhaled the aroma of the plate in front of her, and she practically moaned. "It smells so good. I had no idea you could cook like this." Killian pushed up to the table as he sat in his seat, and then said, "As captain of a ship, I oversaw everything, including the kitchens. I've picked up a few things in my time. Please, enjoy."

There was hardly any conversation during the meal. Emma wanted to savor each and every bite, it was that delicious. Only when both plates were clear that Killian spoke again. "Was everything to your liking?"

"Killian, I'm not trying to feed your ego—lord knows you don't need it—but that was probably the best salmon I've ever had."

Color crept onto his face—her compliments always had that effect on him. "Nothing pleases me more than making you happy." Killian dabbed the edged of his mouth with his napkin, before asking, "Swan, what do you say to some dessert?" His blue eyes lit up brighter as the words left his mouth, and Emma had a feeling "dessert" didn't just include cake or ice cream. "I wouldn't say no to dessert. Anything in particular you had in mind?"

"That is also a surprise, so I am going to need to ask you to place the blindfold back over your eyes, love."

She wasn't sure what was about to happen, but she couldn't stop the flush that crept onto her skin, or the rush of wetness between her thighs, making her squirm in her chair. Killian extricated himself before between the table and his chair, walking to the counter in which he left the blindfold. He handed it back to Emma, and he watched her place it over her lovely green eyes for the second time that evening. The anticipation excited her; the lack of sight enhanced her other senses. She could hear his heavy footstep and the refrigerator door opening in front of her.

"I hope you're hungry, love." Killian's voice was like velvet. Hearing his accent in such a seductive tone sent shivers down her spine and had her body on fire for him. "I've wanted to do this for a long time." She heard him approach her, his shoes echoing off the tile floor. She could feel when he was in front of her; she couldn't tell you how, but she knew. "Are you ready for your first taste?" Nodding, he continued. "Open your mouth."

Emma's lips parted, and then Killian placed on object on her tongue. "Bite down." As she close her mouth over the object, juices flowed onto her tongue, and the sweet scent of the treat exploded into her mouth. She moaned against his hand that still held the other end of the item. As she finished chewing, he asked, "Was that good?" Killian noticed a trail of juice escaping her lips and trailing down her cheek. He scooped up the liquid and placed his finger in her mouth, urging her to clean it off. Her talented tongue licked him clean, and he couldn't help but think about what he wanted her tongue to do to another appendage.

Popping his finger out of her mouth, she answered, "You know I love strawberries."

"That I do. No, open up again." Her tongue dangled from her mouth, inviting another treat to rest there. This particular item was difficult to deal with, because there was a stem involved. With Killian holding onto the stem, Emma used her teeth to pry the item from its hold. "Cherries are so good," she moaned.

"You ready for another?"

"Absolutely."

"You are being such a good girl, Emma."

Giggling, Emma opened her mouth once again. This time, Killian took chocolate syrup and drizzled it onto his index finger. The sight of her mouth around it earlier was enough for him to need to see it again. Placing it on her tongue, he simply told her, "Suck."

Closing her plump lips around his finger, Emma's mouth created a vacuum, sucking the appendage and the chocolate syrup with equal fervor. Killian had to grab onto the back of Emma's chair to keep from falling, because her tongue and its ministrations were making him weak in the knees. When she was sure she cleaned his finger off fully, she released it with a wet _pop_ once again.

"Did you enjoy that treat, Swan?"

"I sure did, but I was hoping to use that chocolate syrup a little more."

"Oh? And what did you have in mind?"

"Take off the blindfold and I'll show you."

He wanted to keep going with feeding her little delights, but he could not deny her when he voice turned low with want. He swiftly untied the blindfold, and within seconds, she was undoing the buttons of his trousers. She pulled them down rapidly, and as the pooled down on her ankles, she was meet with the sight of his gloriously erect cock, straining towards her from his pubic bone. The reddened cap was already damp with pre-come; she flicked her tongue across the slit, a hissing noise escaping from Killian's lips followed.

"Now this looks good enough to eat. May I?"

"By all means."

In all his many years, he could honestly say he had never seen anything like this. Emma grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup and proceeded to pour it over the length of his cock. Killian groaned as she said, "I plan on licking you clean tonight." As the words left her lips, they then wrapped around his length. Emma grabbed onto his perfect backside as she set about her task of cleaning his cock of the chocolate syrup. As he mouth bobbed up and down, her tongue laved at every silky inch of him, bathing him in her wetness.

"Gods above, Emma…I love seeing your gorgeous lips wrapped around my cock…" She purred around him, the vibrations going straight to his balls. "Fucking hell, love, do that again." She obliged, and he wailed out loud. She loved how vocal he was in the heat of passion. "Make sure you get every inch of chocolate off me, because I'll be doing the same to you soon enough." As she pushed him as deep as he could go down her throat, she snaked her tongue towards his public bone to lick up and spare drops. She released herself from around his shaft, breathing large amounts of air in her lungs. They both looked down to examine her handiwork.

"See? All clean." Emma was definitely proud of herself.

"You did well, love. Now I believe it's my turn to have a little dessert." He gave her his hand, helping her stand for the second time that night. His hand snuck behind her to undo the zipper of her dress, and when he caught a glimpse of the treasure hidden beneath, his cock twitched. "Bloody hell…you look delectable. And I dare say the vest looks better this way." He made a point of undoing the large gold buttons slowly, ghosting his fingers over her flesh to tease. As the last button was undone, the bustier fell, leaving Emma glad in only her black g-string and nude pumps. Killian reached for the bottle of syrup and procession to coat her breasts liberally with the sugary substance.

Killian dipped his head towards her chest and took one long swipe on the top of her left breast. "Chocolate-covered Emma," he said as he went in for his second lick, "A dessert fit for a king."

"Or a pirate," she added.

"Aye, or a pirate." Killian then went to his task of cleaning her, his talented tongue teasing her hardened nipples any chance he could get. He loved having the pebbled flesh of her nipples in his mouth, especially since it elicited such mouth language from Emma.

"Fuck, that feels so good. I love when you do that… it makes me so fucking wet, Killian."

Even with his face covered in chocolate, he could still smell her. "I can tell. Your aroma is intoxicating."

"You're killing me…I need you right now…"

Looking up at her with his mouth around her stiffened peak, he spoke with his mouth full, "Where do you need me?"

"You know where I need you…"

Lifting his head up from her chest, he divested himself of his shoes and pants around his ankles to allow himself to walk better. He hurried over to the fridge and plucked something out, bringing it over Emma. It was a can of whipped cream. "I believe no sundae is complete without whipped cream." He dropped to his knees and practically ripped Emma's g-string off her body. He asked her to spread her legs a little wider, allowing him better access to her dripping cunt. He inhaled her aroma, and groaned; he would never tire of her scent. Killian then took the can of whipped cream, pressed the button, and poured a generous amount over her clit.

Killian's tongue was like water on a fire as he began dousing Emma's flame. The feeling of his tongue against her hardened nub while also licking off the whipped topping had her on the edge fairly quickly. She held onto his shoulders, trying to hold herself up, and he cleaned lapped up two different kinds of cream.

"Killian…fuck…I'm going to come…"

"Yes, darling, come for me. Come all over my face. Give me what I crave."

She exploded over his lips, he cries of pleasure music to his ears. He continued to feast on her pussy until he had his fill, his face glistening with her essence. He rose swiftly, plundering her mouth with his tongue. She tasted herself mixed with sugar, and she didn't mind it. As he unhinged his mouth from hers, he turned her body around and placed her hands on the top of her chair. Her shapely backside was on full display, and he could see her moistened lips from between her thighs. He had to have her.

Killian walked up behind her, and placed his right hand on her hip. He leaned down, and whispered into her ear. "Emma Swan, I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to claim you as mine, and mine alone. This heavenly quim is mine to taste, to plunder, and to satisfy." He bit down on her earlobe, making her cry out in intense pleasure, as he entered her hard, his balls slapping against her ass.

"Oh god!"

"That's it, scream. I love it when you scream out when I take you."

Holding on to her hips, Killian fucked her with abandon, his cock hitting every spot imaginable inside of her. Her slippery channel allowed Killian to drive into her as hard and as fast as he possible could. He loved the feel of her quim as it began to flutter around him, signaling her impending release. He took his hand from her hip and wrapped it into her ponytail, tugging her head back slightly.

"I can feel you around me; I know you're close. Come on my cock, love."

His words always push her over the edge; within seconds, Killian's name echoed off the walls in the dining room as she came. He continued to pound into her as she he rode out her orgasm, and in doing so, he got himself close as well.

"Emma, I'm going to come."

Breathlessly, she said, "Fucking do it…fuck me until you come."

"Oh gods! Emma!" He gripped onto her hair as he shot his load inside of her. His body fell across her back, the only thing holding his weight was her body, but even she couldn't hold them both for very long. He lifted himself up, exiting her body in the process. He also assisted her, massaging her arms to work out the kinks.

"God you are incredible," she said with her back still to him.

"As are you, my love. Happy Anniversay." He wrapped his arms around her waist. They both stood there, naked in the middle of the kitchen, and they couldn't seem to care, because they had each other.


End file.
